


Great fairies.

by traintrackers



Series: my botw fics lol [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection, its not shippy or weird nsfw or anything dont worry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintrackers/pseuds/traintrackers
Summary: The bud opened and revealed the flower fountain, from which the fairy rose, filling the air with an ethereal aura.If he focuses hard enough, he’s sure he can even hear the faint notes of an harp, although that might be his imagination.Or, Link’s perspective on the great fairy fountains, among other things.
Relationships: Link & great fairies, Link & great fairy
Series: my botw fics lol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779652
Kudos: 19





	Great fairies.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh i wrote this some months ago because the great fairies in botw are the best? This is very much me projecting on link, honestly. Idk im just some random wlw who thinks they r pretty... anyways enjoy

He likes the Great Fairies.

He was a bit wary at first- a flower bud with a hand inside, who does nothing more than to grumpily ask for his rupees is a very strange sight- but once he (reluctantly) gave his rupees away, more to see what would actually happen than anything else, he was rather pleased with the result.

The bud opened and revealed the flower fountain, from which the fairy rose, filling the air with an ethereal aura he usually feels when he’s praying to Hylia, or in Satori mountain.  
Not quite the same feeling, but simmilar enough that he can recognize that the entity in front of him is more otherwordly than usual. 

If he focuses hard enough, he’s sure he can even hear the faint notes of a harp, although that might be his imagination.

He likes the fairies.  
And he knows they like him too. Maybe a little too much, although he’s not complaining.

It’s weird, the relationship they have with him. They are allies, obviously, as they are helping him with his quest, but there’s also something else.

They don’t really know him, and he doesn’t know them, but he’s sure they view him as a toy to flirt with. Strange, sure, but there are worse things.

One of them always gives pats his head with the tip of her finger when she finishes enchanting his clothes.

Another one blows him a kiss.

Another one actually kisses him.

And the last one goes way beyond that, to say the least.

Honestly, he doesn’t mind. He would even go as far as to say he’s ok with it. He doesn’t get to talk with many people- there’s not enough time- so after spending hours upon hours on his own, he appreciates the soft touches the fairies give him (and the better clothes, that too).

It gets him a bit too flustered, sometimes. Not because he’s actually... actually attracted, but because of the fact that they give him compliments, so openly. 

He can manage the occasional flirting he sometimes gets when travelling- an offhand compliment by one of the Gerudo, or the nervous chitchat Paya always gives him with a rosy, noticeable blush on her face, but.... the fact that these magical beings, these- almost deities, in a way- like him? That hits different. 

And while he may not be infatuated with the fairies, he enjoys the positive comments he gets.

And there’s more to it than that. He doesn’t know if the fairies recognize him as the hero like Hylia or the Forest spirit or the Koroks do, but he appreciates their aloof words of encouragement. 

It at least seems that, now that they have their rupees and their retrieved power, they don’t really care for anything anymore. They are just relaxing in their fountain, fixing his clothes, whether it’s blood, mud or grass what’s stained them.  
It’s relaxing. And honestly, it makes sense. If he were a fairy instead of, well, what he is right now, he would spend his days relaxing and not caring much for anything as well. 

They look happy. It’s a nice contrast from everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment! Anything! Or kudos, thats good too. Have a nice day :)


End file.
